


Tell me, Officer

by Baobei (NemiMurasakino)



Series: 50 Days Challenge - SKZ [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Both Dirty Talk & Praises, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Police Uniforms, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Table Sex, Teasing, Top Seo Changbin, Unsafe Sex, but only for the beginning, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMurasakino/pseuds/Baobei
Summary: 【DAY 02 - HANDCUFFS】❝ You want to do an inspection on me or what ? ❞ he laughed, making his lover look up with a grin. ❝ Is that what you’d like ? ❞❝ Honestly, ❞ he looked up to heaven, or rather to the ceiling, pretending to think seriously. Then resting his darkened eyes full of lust over the youngest. ❝ I’d rather do it to you. ❞❝ But I am the one in charge, don’t forget. ❞ his fingers almost painfully entered the cheeks of his Hyung, causing him to groan.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: 50 Days Challenge - SKZ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991314
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Tell me, Officer

**Author's Note:**

> ꧁꧂ PLEASE READ THE DESCRIPTION & NOTE OF THIS SERIE ꧁꧂
> 
> Hewwo~  
> I think I'll have more stuff to say here than on the last one.  
> First, I hope you're all wonderful day or night, that you're happy and safe ! I know this chapter took a bit more time to be completed than the first one, it is also a bit longer if I am right, buuuut- I don't know, I had kind of trouble finding inspiration to finish it ahah. . . I'm finally posting this second part of the 50 Days Challenge at. . . eeh, 5 AM. Pray for me lmao- 
> 
> Secondly, I didn't thought I'd have to say it, but here we go. This work does not represent how I see the Stray Kids in ANY CASES. They're all very sweet and the nasty stuff I write is. . . not, for real, not how I see them. Just ended up being a FICTIONAL visualisation of how I roleplay them, but also a bit more horny and stuff since this is a NSFW Writing challenge. I hope the best for all of them honestly, and they're so much better than what I'm writing of course. This - i don't even know how I should call it lmao. Just know that it's not how I see them in any cases ! 
> 
> ― WARNINGS / TRIGGERS ? Changbin put his hand around Felix's throat at one moment but WILL NOT choke him or obstruct his respiration. He's barely holding it, do not worry ! No choking here ! If there is something that I haven't noted triggering you, tell me and I'll remind for the next ones.
> 
> ♡ Have a beautiful day ♡

❝ Do you know why your movements are restricted ? ❞ Felix asked in his deep voice, sitting on a table on the opposite side of the room, staring at him with his legs crossed in front of him.

❝ I have no idea. But I feel like you’re going to tell me ? ❞ Changbin purr with his lips stretched on either side of his mouth, having almost forgotten his said hands tied behind him.

❝ So naughty that your little brain can hardly remember, ❞ sighed the silverette, frowning, shooting him almost with so cold eyes. Luckily, _oh luckily_ , Bin knew all that was going on right now was simple role-playing and that Felix was a good actor, _an incredible one_ , very hard to get out of his role as long as his partner was willing and safe.

❝ You have nothing to say for yourself ? ❞ Felix spoke again, rising from his seat as the heels of his boots resonated on the damp ground. Changbin was having a hard time playing the game seriously, only wanting to tease his boyfriend when he was seeing him so serious and intimidating in front of him.

❝ _Hm_. . . sorry officer, but I think you should remind me of the mistakes I am guilty of. ❞ 

Felix’s normally sweet eyes were currently cold, and Changbin couldn’t help but admit that his boyfriend was simply devourable like that. Still wearing their police uniforms from the secondary dance clip of Back Door which they had filmed today, barely an hour before. The hair of the youngest was half-length, some strands reaching his nape while others were shorter, the silver was still mixed with his blond, giving an even colder appearance to his clear blue-colored eyes by the lenses he wore.

❝ Should I ? ❞ Felix raised an eyebrow. 

❝ Without a doubt. ❞ The rapper had responded almost too quickly, relaxing in the chair he was sitting in, feeling the handcuffs restraining him as he had a sassy smile. ❝ _Unless_. . . I haven’t done anything, and I’m _not_ the one in wrong here ? ❞

His eyes could only get rounder when he saw the silhouette of the youngest quickly moving towards him and his footsteps also seem to be leading towards him without any delay. A short yelp, or rather a startle, and he spread his thighs as he saw the boot of the silverette striking and settling right between his them against the chair, while one hand grabbed him by his shirt to pull him firmly forward. _Glad the chair didn’t tip over, the fall could've been painful._

❝ Do I have to remind you who’s in command ? ❞ If he previously believed that Felix’s voice could not get more deep, he regretted that thought. ❝ Who is miserably tied to a chair right now ? ❞ A wonderful smile stretched the dancer’s lips when he saw his lover at his mercy, and yet so awe. 

❝ I would’ve loved to tell you that it was _you_ , but obviously. . . ❞ he shook his hands slightly behind his back, or at least as much as he could since he had been pulled and the space between the handcuffs attached to the chair had further reduced. ❝ I think it’s _me_. ❞

The younger one let go of his shirt, making him fall back on the chair without letting go of his gaze once. Neither did he, actually. Every second their shiny lustful orbs were tied together, as if it was vital as much as the air their lungs sucked for survival. 

❝ You think well. ❞ Felix began to take slow, awfully slow steps, accompanied each time by the resonance of his heels in the room.

Walking around Changbin who, of course, shuddered with excitement about the following events but also probably about the time when he would finally be rid of those damn handcuffs, pulling on them mildly. The Australian raised an eyebrow, sticking to the back of the metal chair where he had been sitting for probably a few long minutes, and slipped a finger over his chin to lift it up and let their eyes cross again. 

❝ _So, Officer,_ ❞ slowly breathed the older of the two, raising his eyes, observing the man behind him while having fun to pronounce the title with his _sweetest_ voice. ❝ I think I’ve forgotten . . . why not remind me of my wrongdoings? ❞

Bin slipped his fingers on the youngest’s thigh, or at least, over what he could reach by squeezing his skin through his boyfriend’s dark blue indigo pants. He could have sworn he heard him hiss between his teeth at the sensation. 

The blond was disappointed when he felt the hand replace his chin like he was positioned a few seconds before, his face not trying to hide his displeasure for a single second. . . before realizing that Felix was facing him again, positioning his hands on the rapper’s shoulders to step over his thighs and sit on them.

Changbin raised his eyebrows, staring at the shirt with the collar loose enough to show him a view of his collarbones and upper chest. He looked without shame like a starving man who had not been allowed to see a feast for days, ignoring the fact that he sat on his knees more than his laps precisely. The thin digits of his partner drew his firm shoulders before sliding gently to his torso, lifted by his lover’s sharp inhalation.

❝ Don’t try to lie to me, you know exactly what happened. Right ? ❞ the silverette slowly raised his eyes, just in time to see that his boyfriend scoots closer in an attempt to steal a kiss from him, and frowned as he gripped his jaw firmly. A whimper escaped the smallest while he was staring at Felix, trying to pity him by begging him with his gaze so he would untie him, even if he was frankly excited by what was happening. If his puppy eyes were sincere, Felix would not have taken more time to wait and would've freed him, but knew his Hyung well since the long time they've knew each other.

Still holding his jaw, his thumb and index finger pressed into Changbin’s plump cheeks as his other ones took on the role of holding his jaw up so he would be forced staring at him, the silverette approached to whisper in his ear. ❝ _Don’t play saints,_ ❞ and embraced his cheek, gently backing on his legs again, making the blond moan with impatience. ❝ Try to remember, will you ? ❞

Changbin wanted to complain, but was silent as soon as his eyes met those of Felix, finally taking time to reflect.

※

They all arrived at the studios earlier that morning, on the pretext that the fashion team from their staff finally got what their group had proposed as a theme for their next dance video for Back Door some weeks ago.

Uniforms. _Police uniforms_.

Changbin hadn’t even paid attention to the uniforms at first, still half asleep when they were all in the van. Taking up the hours of sleep that he had missed by showing up at one of Chan’s live for a joke that he indeed founded hilarious at the time, but now barely awake and somewhat cranky, _it perhaps didn't value the pain so much._

Once they got to the place where they would shoot the video, changed and put on makeup, that’s where Changbin really woke up. Not by the coldness of the place floating on his nape and his forearms, not by the warm-ups or even the discussions where he had been a little more operative. _No, none of that_. His eyes wide open were laid on Felix, his jaw almost falling while he had eyes only for his boyfriend, his marvelous beauty and hypnotizing charisma.

❝ Shut your mouth, you’ll drool. ❞ he remembered Hyunjin’s words but did not pay attention to them, not even to the laughter and teasing of the others. 

Felix still had a mullet since their Back Door clip, his silver hair slightly colored with a blond lighter and greyish than his own that were ashy and darker. He wasn’t having the precious chance yet to see his face since he was back to him, but watching his thin waist and slender silhouette, his body enclosed in this uniform that let him imagine what he was wearing below. He already knew everything that was there, and a stupid smile landed on his lips.

The choreography had been done enough to make a complete scene before the others started clowning and teasing each other with jokes, movements or anything that could be funny. Changbin, on the other hand, had taken the opportunity to sit down drinking while his eyes detailed the dancer from head to toe, disappointed that he wasn’t wearing a uniform showing a little more skin like Jeongin and Chan’s ones, _but didn't complain._

All he had to do was mentally picture it. And according to some of his movements, the rapper managed to see the fabric of the pants tighten on his ass cheeks or even leave a glimpse of his long and thin legs. He grinned, leaning on the table out of the camera’s field of vision while biting the beak of his water bottle, not bothering to ogle openly at his boyfriend. Not even when their eyes connected together for a few moments, a few seconds that gave him the impression that time had stopped, that everything around was blurring and that only them were still masters of their actions.

_Felix’s smile had left him speechless_. That little grin on the corner of his stretched lips, that sly look like burning fire dancing behind his eyes covered with blue lenses. He, however, saw over these barriers as if they were invisible. _As for his clothes, but let’s not get carried away over that subject._

That look. _Oh_ , he was hiding something much deeper, something he couldn’t detect right now.

※

_Bin now knew what that look meant._

He heard Felix chuckle, and went back down on earth to plant his gaze in the clear orbs of his boyfriend. Frowning as he saw him looking down, he didn’t need to follow his eyes to understand when he exclaimed. 

❝ Does that _excite_ you? Maybe I should get up. . . ❞ The Australian breathed as he tried to hide his mischievous smile behind serious eyes, observing shamelessly the bump pressing against his boyfriend’s pants, a few inches from his own thighs. None of them were embarrassed by this, indeed, considering the expression of haste displayed on Changbin's face.

❝ It would not be very. . . _professional_. ❞ the taller one whispered while unconsciously biting his lip, his eyes still falling on what seemed to interest him. And Changbin knew this. 

❝ You want to do an inspection on me or what ? ❞ he laughed, making his lover look up in a grin. ❝ Is that what you’d like ? ❞

❝ Honestly, ❞ he looked up to heaven, or rather to the ceiling, pretending to think seriously. Then resting his darkened eyes full of lust over the youngest. ❝ _I’d rather do it to you_. ❞

❝ But I am the one in charge, don’t forget. ❞ his fingers almost painfully entered the cheeks of his Hyung, causing him to groan with pain.

Changbin immediately recognized the tender eyes of Felix on him, his Felix, that anxious and loving gaze that he always had only for himself. The younger one removed his fingers from his cheeks to replace them with soft kisses, his hands winding behind the back of the older’s nape in his process. _Felix must have thought he hurted him._

The blond allowed himself to be kissed and caressed, before their eyes crossed again. His boyfriend’s eyes that were so cold earlier were _soft_ and _loving_ now, caressing his skin barely from his fingertips. He would love to do the same, but his hands were still tied.

❝ I’m fine, ❞ hums Bin, being answered with a slight purr from his lovely boyfriend, the latter kissing the tip of his lips before offering him a more complete and sincere one as they used to. 

He let himself be carried away in the kiss, both to reassure Felix that he hadn’t hurt him, but also by simple adoration of his love for him, whether it was in gestures or words.

❝ _I’m so sorry,_ ❞ whimpered the silverette as he snuggled against his lips. The shorter one was about to put his arms around him and hug his waist to reassure him, but felt the cling of handcuffs behind his back. Felix seemed to understand, he got up and took the key that he had carefully tied to his wrist earlier so he would not lose it, leaning behind the chair to free him. He squealed with surprise when his lover grabbed him by the wrist almost immediately, making him return on his laps to wallow him between his arms.

❝ I’m fine, don’t apologize. ❞ A kiss on his forehead, a caress on his hip. 

❝ I liked it, really. Don’t worry. ❞ A kiss on his cheek, a hug on his waist.

❝ Do you still want to go on? ❞ The words surprised the dancer who answered almost immediately. ❝ I should be the one asking you that. ❞ 

Felix pressed his lips to the side, taking the hands of the oldest as he started checking his wrists. He was already reassured that he had no marks, he didn’t fought too hard against the ties anyway, that was already that. _It surprised him, actually_. He then raised his eyes, crossing the blackened orbs that were observing him meticulously, giving him the impression of being under surveillance with each of his actions. He watched the cheeks of his boyfriend, or at least what he could see in the darkness. Barely blushed, the marks would only remain for a few minutes.

❝ You worry too much. ❞ he heard him whisper, smiling gently. ❝ Better be vigilant than unconscious. ❞

He finally aligned himself to kiss his lips more cleanly, his hands resting on his jaw while caressing his cheeks in circular movements of his thumbs. Feeling the vigorous hands slip on his hips, pinch, and continue their way to slip into the back pockets of his pants. 

Felix cooed against his lips when he felt him getting closer and weld their hips together, but especially their erections against each one. A groan of impatience escaped from their lips, watching their eyes burning with desire.

❝ Stand up. ❞ Changbin’s voice became more serious, and Felix raised his eyebrows, but bowed to the demand. The older followed him, massaging his hips through his outfit while biting his lower lip with his left canines, embracing what he perceived from his neck as he pressed him against him. 

Felix slipped his hands on the older man’s chest to his shoulders when he felt pressed against him, closing his eyes as he was enjoying each of his caresses and kisses on his skin. A soft gasp left his lips, the blond’s hands sliding from his waist to his hips, detaching his belt skillfully before taking his chin between his fingers and imposing a vigorous kiss.

The dancer never felt forced to do so and he answered, leaving their tongues joins as his boyfriend swallowed every moan that was crushed against his lips. Quivering, feeling the friction on his rod still trapped in his pants that he did not really realize until now to be so tight. 

When their lips parted, Changbin licked his owns and had the wonderful sight of the silverette out of breath in front of him, stunned by the lack of air and the reddened face as his thin fingers clung to his uniform. He smiled, biting his lower lip and pulled it a little, producing a new lamentation of his partner. 

❝ Turn around, your hands on the table. ❞

Once again, he didn’t need to wait long for Felix to initiate the order. He turned to face the table, placing his hands on it as his nose slightly stood up to the sensation. _The desk was frozen- Or was he the one burning ?_

He bit his lower lip, feeling the hands of his boyfriend come and touch his waist gently before his fingers close on it like bear traps. A slight whimper escaped him, followed by a sneer from the oldest man who completely untied his belt, opening his fly and slowly pulled down his trousers. First just enough to have Felix’s buttocks in sight, but with his boner still imprisoned. The latter complained slightly, turning his eyes over his shoulder.

He didn’t have time to pronounce a single syllable as one of the hands that left his waist came powerfully slamming on his right ass cheek, making him squeal at the sudden burning sensation. He swallowed his saliva between a few sharp and quick breaths, frowning as he felt now both of his hands resting on his butt over the boxer. Making him clench his teeth while feeling the tissue, _yet soft_ , rub against his sensitive skin by the repercussion he had a few seconds ago hardly. Bin’s hands were framing his buttocks over the light grey underwear with the sides decorated with a few straps in thin lines showing the side of his hips and thighs.

A pair of lips came to rest on his shoulder, a soft kiss over his shirt, while he parted his lips to inhale. His breathing was more shaky, like his hands against the metal table, tightening his fingers in the shape of fists without paying attention to his nails which were dangerously pressing against the palms of his hands. 

❝ _One_. Count the next up to _ten_. ❞

A nod from his head and the action was repeated a few times, all over the fabric which brought him some comfort at the impact but also held him prisoner in front. 

❝ Two, three, four. ❞ whining whenever the front of his pelvis slightly hit the edge of the table, rolling his eyes slightly under his eyelids when the sensation became more and more present. 

❝ Five, six, seven ❞ said the silverette loud enough for his partner to hear, with his eyes closed and his jaw clenched. Almost whistling between his teeth.

❝ _Eight, nine_. . . ❞ he had his arms more or less shaking and his head low, unaware of how his voice seemed broken by a simple spanking. It was not as if he was not accustomed to it, the number of times he heard his lover pronounce that he liked to see his skin reddened by the impact. _The only problem was that Changbin’s hands were firm and hitting harder than he thought, and that Felix’s milky skin was marking pretty easily._

❝ _T- Ten,_ ❞ he sobbed on the last slap, much stronger than all the previous ones, although he remembered very well Changbin having hesitated before letting his hand burst against his bottom again. His eyes were closed and his legs were shaking, leaning against the table this time, not standing anymore unlike a few minutes earlier.

A hand slipped under his chest to help him back up and turn his face back by the chin, finally daring to release his jaw and take better breaths. A gentle kiss on his cheek, close to his eye, made him realize that his lover kissed a tear that had beaded at the corner of his eyelashes. 

❝ You’re okay ? ❞ the reassuring voice of his lover asked, his other hand caressing his skin from his fingertips as his eyes lay upon him. Or at least, that’s what Felix felt, his own eyes still shut. He nodded, and the rapper kissed his eyelid as he approached him. ❝ Forgot the safeword, baby ? ❞

A sweet laugh left his lips as he heard his words, while he shook his head negatively. Catching his breath before opening his wet eyes towards those still blackened by the desire of the latter, but at the same time worried. 

❝ _I’m okay_ , ❞ he said, pressing his lips against his own. 

Changbin could be intense and brutal sometimes, but he knew when the limits were reached and did everything to be sure that Felix was still able to differentiate his own limits too, _and the dancer was infinitely grateful about that._

When his respiration became calmer, the youngest opened his eyes to realize that Changbin, still behind him, had grabbed a bottle and poured a good quantity of the liquid it contained in his palm. Warming between his fingers what seemed to be lubricant, or at least he hoped, while his lips came to rest one last time against Felix’s neck. 

Exchanging a glance, he helped him to lower his trousers better and his underwear down to his thighs, a thrill running down his back when the fingers of Changbin’s second hand came to caress his reddened skin, and then slip up to his waist while lifting his shirt at a time. He uttered a slight groan as he felt his cock finally free from their prison of fabrics, placing one hand on the table while his other rested on the hip of his lover.

The shorter of the two males slipped a digit into his boyfriend, a smile satisfied landing on his lips when he felt him roll his hips and hearing the sound that he managed to push out of his throat. Holding his waist firmly in his palm to hold him and keep him upright, he frowned slightly when realizing that he couldn’t mark his back with red and purple flowers, since Felix was still wearing his shirt and the harness attached to his back and shoulders. _But for what he was planning, it was worth it._

He smirked as he felt the youngest attempt to move his hips himself as he was in his thoughts, ripping off a sneer from his throat as he slipped his hand from his waist to his hips more firmly, making a complaint from the silverette. 

❝ _Impatient_ , ❞ he teased him, caressing the skin of the dancer, moving his finger in him until he was used to the sensation - _and even a little more since it already seemed to be the case_ \- and then slipped another one into him when he heard him groan, a new moan coming out of his boyfriend.

❝ Let me hear your lovely voice, Lix. ❞ murmured the ash blond near the youngest’s ear, moving his experienced fingers in him. Making a few movements of scissors before rolling them at the right place, knowing the dancer’s body by heart now, a satisfied smile sat on his lips when a new little cry crossed the lips of the youngest. 

Felix felt his thighs shaking under pleasure when Changbin hit the right place without teasing him or even making him wait another second as he always did. A new, more pronounced moan escaped from his lips when the latter attentively attacked the sensitive nerve ball causing him to raise his voice in decibels with each rolling of phalanges.

❝ You look so hot right now, ❞ murmured Changbin, releasing his hip after tightening it tight enough to leave him with marks, a slight yelp escaping him before it came to grab his jaw so that he could have a better angle of view on his face. Felix rolled his eyes, feeling him martyrizing his prostate, doing his best not to move his hips after his Hyung’s warning. 

❝ So sensitive, bunny. ❞ whispered the rapper without waiting for a verbal response - other than noises - knowing that his boyfriend was chasing his breath right now. ❝ Have you touched yourself before the shoot ? ❞

Felix was doing his best to put his mind back together, the pleasure wreaking the slightest of his thoughts. Searching for a way to be able to put the words in order and form a sentence before he speaks. He brought back his hand which was placed on Changbin’s hip in front of him before lifting it up and sliding it behind his own head, gently along the blond’s cheek, before grabbing his hair slightly between his thin fingers. 

❝ _T- This morning,_ ❞ he moaned while biting his lower lip, whimpering in pleasure as he felt the head of the older one resting on his shoulder, still working his fingers inside him, slipping a third one. The older raised an eyebrow, smirking. ❝ Oh, this morning? ~ ❞

❝ w- With the glass dildo you gifted m-me- ❞, Felix moaned, pulling the rapper’s hair tighter, swallowing his saliva while his breath was unsteady. 

_Oh, that one_. Changbin couldn’t help but sneer at the thought of the named sex toy in question. He gave it to his boyfriend during the last Christmas holidays when Felix was going to join his family in Australia and they would not see each other for long weeks. He had given him a small, well-decorated box, with pretty colours and small flowers decorating the wrapping paper. _How could he have known what was the special object he had given him that day ?_

❝ Don’t open it until you get there. Not until Christmas Day, okay ? ❞

They told each other goodbye in a passionate and tender kiss, and their fingers lost sight as Felix took the plane. Oh, he remembered Felix’s head when he came back from the trip and yelled at him because he didn’t know what was the gift at first and now understood why the security guards had stared at him with funny eyes !

They both enjoyed it however, as soon as Felix had reached his old childhood’s room and was alone on Christmas Eve, they had both given each other a magnificent show that had given them both a fabulous memory of the said holidays.

The dildo in question was customised, a beautiful transparent glass one with small synthetic golden flowers and petals inside looking like a resin works that could be seen on the internet. Of course, Bin had the idea of offering something special to his boyfriend when they were away from each other for when the younger one would be needing it, and now the thing was an inside joke. 

❝ _Ah_ \- Binnie, don’t stop~ ❞ begged the silverette, unable to keep his voice down, bringing his boyfriend back to reality. He comes to pull a bit on his boyfriend’s shirt to kiss his neck, his fingers mercily hitting his prostate while he knew that Felix was about to come.

Just before he reached his orgasm, the blond took his fingers out from the dancer quickly, making him complain to the feeling of emptiness as he turned his eyes to the rapper. The latter smiled at him, taking the hand tangled in his hair and kissing his palm before putting it back in front of Felix. 

❝ Hands on the table, Lix. ❞ 

Again, the dancer listened. Placing his hands on the table while not letting go of Changbin’s gaze, his beautiful eyes with blue contact lenses directed at the imposing shape of his boyfriend. _Not to mention his size_. . . But even being the smallest of the group, the Korean boy was catching up in many other ways.

Passing one hand through his now messy hair, he sent his blond strands back so that they would not bother to block his field of vision, observing the beauty that was Felix's body and soul. His gaze on him seemed to get a pretty pink-coloured wave on the cheeks of his boyfriend, this simple cute reaction making Bin feel so important and smile under the lucky feeling of being the one who had captured the dancer’s heart. 

He quickly untied his belt, not having in mind to keep the Aussie waiting more for a rare time. And his eyes also thanked him for his mercy, able to see the small sparks of excitement in the beautiful eyes of his partners as soon as he could see his erection out of his underwear.

❝ You’re so _gorgeous_ , so _handsome_ , ❞ began to whisper the smallest, surprising the second who looked into his eyes with a loving gaze, and finally felt him once more against his back. With in bonus his imposing girth against his rear making him shudder, his eyes begging. 

❝ _Please_ \- ❞

❝ Please what? Be precise, Bunny. ❞ 

❝ _Please fuck me, Changbin. I’m getting crazy_ \- ❞

_Wish made, service rendered_. Changbin positioned himself after covering his cock with lubricant to avoid hurting his boyfriend, aligning its head to the dancer’s hole who moved his hips slightly to tempt him. The two exchanged a slight complicit laugh, before Changbin slowly passed the head of his cock, then drew his hips closer to finally slid totally the rest of the way in Felix who escaped a cry that was _anything_ but pain. 

The blond licked his lower lip, feeling the young man’s thighs shaking and hearing his voice, proud that only he could hear all those little sounds full of desire that the dancer reserved behind his playful personality. He groaned as he felt the walls embracing him like if he was shaped exactly for him, caressing his hips, closing his eyes while laying a kiss over the silverette’s shoulder.

❝ How do you feel _baby_ ? ❞ asked Changbin, ignoring the wave of insolence that Felix had in store for him, a smug smile stretching his pretty pink lips. ❝ _Better if you moved_. ❞

_Oh, you want to play that game_ , thought Changbin as he slipped one hand between the younger’s two shoulder blades and pressed him flat against the table. With his cheek pressed against it, he could always perceive the playful gaze coming from the youngest as he held his hip firmly between the fingers of his other hand, bucking back hips until his head only was still in him, and striking hard his hips again to the ass of the silverette who moaned aloud.

His eyes had closed under pleasure, and Changbin could feel a shiver echoing against the fingers he had placed on his back, giving him a wink at the last seconds that their gaze were still bonded onto each other. Initiating to move the hips in him again without a break. 

He didn’t made him pray, the obscene noises of their hips and skin clashing, the wet noises, only nicely accompanied the angelic voice - _despite the lust of the moment_ \- of Felix who had descended a few octaves under pleasure.

As soon as Changbin touched his prostate and the dancer sobbed with pleasure, the blond gave a good kick in one of the legs of the table which pushed and was distanced from the submissive who squealed with surprise at the loss. Trying to make up for the first thing he could when he was not having any support anymore, he was however drawn firmly standing up with his back against Changbin’s chest. His breath was much quicker than it had been a few seconds ago, and he hiccuped with his shoulders slightly pulled back, understanding. 

_He held him by his harness._

Turning his eyes to the smallest, he only had time to see a smug smirk on his lips before feeling a firmer blow against his prostate making him roll his eyes under his eyelids and moan heavily again. 

He felt a hand come to rest on his throat, but adding no pressure there that would prevent him from breathing freely. He rolled his eyes, moaning, feeling the hand resting on his jaw and drawing his face closer to his. He kissed him, making Felix purr at the sensation of hot lips against his, then of the adventurous tongue which led them in a wild dance. 

The rapper swallowed every one of his moans, delighted by all the little noises and words that Felix used.

_Fuck._

_More._

_There._

He felt the thin fingers of his boyfriend slip between his hair again, the silverette’s other hand coming to scratch his hip without mercy, a more shaky moan letting go of his lips. 

❝ _i- i’m close,_ ❞ moaned Felix, this time having several sobs and hiccups in his voice. _Trembling_. 

❝ Go ahead, come for me baby. ❞

The firm hand of the ash blond wrapped around his cock that was in lack of attention since the beginning and did not make himself pray, coming in a last cry louder than the others. Changbin followed him in his orgasm, coming to paint his walls of salty and white ribbons while his grip became stronger around the body of his boyfriend who seemed so frail now. Felix whines as he could fall at any second, but Changbin keeps him close. 

A few moments later, after having taken their breath, new kisses and barely lifted up their trousers, they could see a silhouette opening the door of the room and staring at them with curiosity. Without suspecting for a second what he might have witnessed if he had opened the door a few minutes or even hour before.

❝ Oh, you guys were there? The bus is ready to go, all the stock has been carried already. We are waiting for you, ❞ yawned Hyunjin in an almost disinterested pout, despite the curiosity in his gaze when he saw the bottle of lubricant that had fallen from the table during their earlier daze. He even stopped in his steps, but seemed, _however_ , to jump slightly upon hearing the voice of the second dancer reply to him. 

❝ We’ll be there in a sec. ❞ he said in his low voice as Changbin was storing the equipment, including the bottle that Hyunjin saw without him knowing it. The two dancers looked into each other’s eyes, before Changbin stared at them with confused orbs.

❝ _Sure_ , ❞ answered the intruder in a cheerful smile, and buried his hands in his pockets, returning to join the group without bothering to close the door. Changbin exchanged a curious look with his lover who simply smiled at him, winking as he moved in his usual elegant walk out of the room. _Like if none of this ever happened._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget Kudos or Comments if you liked the story, they encourage me to continue ! ♡


End file.
